


A Safeword

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [483]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Comfort, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam safe wording during a scene between him and Dean. It worries Dean even though Sam says he's fine and is determined to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an expert when it comes to BDSM.  
> Also, I do not accept prompts to AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean was right with Sam, right over top of him practically, whispering utter filth in Sam’s ear, controlling the scene, and everything that was happening.

Sam’s not really sure how it happened, or what set him off, _maybe something Dean whispered to him_ , but suddenly Sam was panicking, feeling too boxed in, feeling too enclosed with Dean over him, arms on his wrists, legs pinning his body, keeping him down and locked against the bed.

Sam started squirming, and his heart started thumping a mile per minute, and his mind started to race.

“-not going to even know what fucking hit you when-”

“Stop! Stop! Impala!” Dean’s car was the easiest thing for the two of them to remember, and a thing that wouldn’t pop up during sex, so they used as their safeword when things got to be to much for Sam and Dean. “Impala!! Stop! Stop, Dean!” Sam said.

Dean let go and pulled off of Sam, eyes now searching Sam’s body, face, anything that might be wrong with Sam.

“Sammy? Sammy what’s wrong?” Dean asked, concern in his voice. He made sure that Sam wasn’t boxed in at all, but got by Sam, to hold his head.

“I…I need a breather.” Sam said, shutting his eyes and taking calming breaths like how he and Dean practiced.

Sam could feel Dean’s eyes on him the entire time, knowing that Dean would have a look of concern on his face.

“It’s OK, Sammy.” Dean whispered softly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s…it’s fine.” Sam opened his eyes, feeling calmer than before. “I’m fine.”

“Something happened. I said something, didn’t I?” Dean asked. “Sammy, I’m sorry, if I fucked up.”

“It’s OK. Don’t matter now.”

“Yes it does.” Dean said. “I triggered you somehow. Fuck it, I don’t even  _know_ how.” Dean pulled Sam off, lying his brother down on the bed, and lying down by him, hand on Sam’s chest. “Sammy, it does matter.” Dean said softly. “Because you matter. How you are doing, how you’re feeling, when we do stuff like this matters.”

Sam looked over to Dean, and leaned forward, letting his lips brush against Dean’s in a gentle kiss.

“We’re not gonna go any further. Not tonight.” Dean said. “I don’t want you to feel unsafe again if we try to go back into the scene.”

Sam nodded silently, and Dean could tell that even if Sam said it was fine, and that his breathing and heart were calmer, his mind was still racing like a train, and that Sam was not fine.

“Tell you what. You pick what we do. You pick what will help you calm down.”

“I want to cuddle.” Sam murmured softly.

“Then cuddling it is.” Dean said. He took Sam’s hands gently in his, and kissed them softly, eyes staying on Sam’s. “I care about you Sammy.” Dean said.

Sam nodded, smiling softly. “I care about you too Dean.”

Dean scooted closer to Sam, and the two nuzzled by each other, breathing in the other’s scent, and Dean could start to feel Sam actually calm down by him.

“After this…however long it takes…can we get some food?” Sam asked.

“Anything you wanna do to help you relax, we’ll do Sam. Promise.” Dean said, giving a kiss on Sam’s shoulder before looking up at Sam’s eyes. “I promise.”


End file.
